Such Great Heights
by foureyedbabe
Summary: Shepard has secretly been madly in love with Tali for years. And she has secretly returned the feeling. Let's see what happens when Tali pops into Shepard's room for a visit. Set in Mass Effect 3. Before killing the Reapers. Oneshot.


_**Such Great Heights**_

_**Shepard (M) X Tali – Oneshot**_

Shepard was sitting in his desk chair facing the fish tank, watching all his fish swim by.  
For some odd reason, it relaxed him to watch them swimming around. Maybe it was because it reminded him of Earth. Home. Or maybe it was just the fact that fish didn't have to worry about anything except to remember to eat, sleep, or swim around all day. He shook his head a little as if to drive any other ridiculous thoughts away. _Swish_.

Shepard looked towards his door. Tali was standing in the doorway, looking around until she noticed where Shepard was. She all of the sudden looked… _Shy_.  
"Hey Tali. What brings you here at… Four in the morning?" Asked Shepard, sighing heavily. "Oh, nothing much. I just… Wanted to see you for a moment. You know, before we go defeat the Reapers and all." She said nervously.

Shepard stood up and walked over to Tali. Something was bothering with her. He could tell. Her arms were behind her back, and she wasn't looking at him anymore, but at her feet and the floor.

"Tali?" Shepard asked kindly as he reached her. "Are you alright? Is something wrong? If there is, you can tell me." He said in the same kind voice, so as not to frighten her with his deep commanding voice.  
Tali stood there for a moment and then with a yelp, she threw her arms around Shepard's neck.

"Oh Shepard! If you only knew how much I've wanted to tell you!" She cried emotion in her voice. Shepard was touched deeply by the sadness in her beautiful voice. He wrapped his arms around her waist and bent a little to snuggle into her neck. He closed his eyes. How many times had he fantasized about holding Tali in his arms like this? Too many.

"What do you want to tell me, Tali?" He said, with such love in his voice, his heart ached.  
He moved his face from her neck to look her in the eyes. (So to speak).

Tali sighed, removed her arms from his neck, (sadly) and removed her helmet.  
"Tali…" Shepard whispered, surprised. She was so beautiful. He'd never seen a Quarian without a helmet. He was surprised at Tali. This must have been a very special act for her. The fact she chose _him _to show her real face to touched his heart to much it brought tears to his eyes. He blinked them back.

"Tali, you're _soo _beautiful. You can't imagine how this makes me feel. You showing your true face to me like this, it makes me feel special." Shepard said, looking deeply into her eyes. "But I don't want you to think I've always wanted to see you with no helmet. I mean, I think everyone wonders what's under there, but the fact you showed _me_, that shows that you trust me. And I trust you too." He said.

Tali let out a sigh of relief. Then smiled. Shepard smiled too. He put a hand to her cheek and lowered his forehead to hers and shut his eyes. "Shepard? I need to tell you something." Tali said quietly. "Of course. Anything." He said, opening his eyes and looking deeply into hers.

Tali took a deep breath, let it out slowly and said, "I love you."  
Shepard looked at her, stunned. "I…I love you too." He said. Tali shook her head. "No Shepard, I mean I'm _in love with you_." She said. Shepard couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Yo-you do?" He asked disbelieving. She nodded and smiled. Shepard ran his hand down her cheek. He smiled. "Well, then I guess it's safe to say I've been in love with you since the first day I met you." He said. Tali suddenly looked stunned. "Really? No way! That's how long I've been in love with you!" She exclaimed. Shepard shook his head and smiled.

Shepard put his arms around Tali and held her close. "You really couldn't see I've been in love you _all_ this time?" Asked Shepard. "No. I mean, I think somewhere deep inside, I knew. Maybe." Replied Tali. "Well, now you know." He said. "Mmm hmm." She murmured, snuggling deeper into his chest.  
Shepard closed his eyes.  
He removed himself from their embrace, and putting his hands on either side of Tali's face, kissed her deeply, passionately. Their lips moved in sync.  
After removing their armor and making love for eight hours straight, they held each other close and layed there. Tali fell asleep after a few moments. Shepard just closed his eyes.

Something was _finally _going right. The one person he loved more than anything, loved him back. They had just made _incredible _love, and were so very tired. Shepard closed his eyes sighing softly.  
Nothing, not even the Reapers, could take this woman away from him…

_**P.S. **__And they defeated the Reapers, everyone made it out alive, Tali and John Shepard got married, then had a bunch of kids. And they lived happily ever after. The End._

**Author's Note: The title is based off of a song by Iron & Wine called Such Great Heights. I was having a hard time finding Tali and Shepard's "song" and then remembered that one, and fell in love with it. So there it is .Hope you guys enjoyed this **_**really **_**bad writing of a oneshot of one of my favorite MS pairings. No mean reviews please! I tried to make it as romantic and less girly as possible. I'm not good at being a man I'm afraid. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. I hope to write more story's in the near future. Bye!**


End file.
